Typically, radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders are widely used for labeling objects, to establish person's identities and to recognize objects provided with radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders. Basically, radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders include an electronic circuit with data storage capacity and a radio frequency (RF) interface and high frequency (HF) interface, respectively, which couples an antenna to the electronic circuit. The radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders are typically accommodated in small containers. Depending on the requirements made on the deployment of the radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders (i.e. the data transmission rate, energy of the interrogation, transmission range etc.) different types are provided for data provision and transmission on different radio frequencies, for example within a range from several 10-100 kHz to some GHz, respectively, (e.g. 134 kHz, 13.56 MHz, 860-928 MHz, 2.4 GHz etc; only for illustration). Two main classes of radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders can be distinguished, i.e. active and passive transponders. Passive radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders are activated and energized by radio frequency identification (RFID) readers generating an interrogation signal, for example one or more radio frequency (RF) signals at one or more predefined certain frequencies. So, in other words, passive radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders does not need own power source for communication. Active radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders comprise their own power supplies such as batteries or accumulators for energizing. A large number of RFID communications based application are envisaged including for instance article labeling, electronic article and production surveillance and management, health care, pharmaceutics, retail logistics, electronic ticketing and payment applications, etc. For instance, MIFARE standard from Philips Electronics is one example of RFID communications standard, which provides electronic ticketing applications in public transportation system services.
An evaluation of the RFID communication has been developed, which is known as Near Field Communication (NFC) standards comprising standards for Near Field Communication (NFC) Interface and Protocol (NFCIP-1/NFCIP-2) using inductive coupled devices operating at the centre frequency of 13.56 MHz for interconnection of processor based (peripheral) devices. The standards defines both the Active and the Passive communication modes of Near Field Communication Interface and Protocol (NFCIP-1/NFCIP-2) to realize a communication network using Near Field Communication enabled devices for networked products and also for consumer equipment. The NFC standards specifies, in particular, modulation schemes, codings, transfer speeds, and frame format of the RF interface, as well as initialization schemes and conditions required for data collision control during initialization. Furthermore, the NFC standards define a transport protocol including protocol activation and data exchange methods. Information interchange between systems also requires, at a minimum, agreement between the interchange parties upon the interchange codes and the data structure. More information of the NFC communication standards can be found e.g. from the NFC Forum, Wakefield, Mass. 01880, USA (www.nfc-forum.org).
In view of the broad application of RFID communications and related communications technologies including especially Near Field Communications, portable CE devices, especially cellular phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), etc, will be brought to market, which portable CE devices are capable with RFID communications and/or related communication standards. Such portable CE devices are equipped preferably with communication equipment capable of operating in roles of transponder devices and/or reader devices that allow the devices to provide, sense, capture, read, and/or write digital information in accordance with any RFID communication standard including Near Field Communication (NFC) standards, and/or any local RF communication standard related thereto.
With reference to electronic ticketing/payment solutions, confidential information has to be handled and service providers will implement their own specific security and authentication implementations. In principle, the implementation of electronic ticketing/payment solutions e.g. on the basis of an NFC-enabled portable CE device is possible, but will require complex and time-consuming standardization. Moreover, it seems doubtful, whether the service providers for electronic ticketing/payment solutions including e.g. public transportation service providers, credit card providers, etc, will have the will for implementation on a common standard. On the contrary, it has to be expected that electronic ticketing/payment solutions will be established on the basis of individual RFID transponders issued by the electronic ticketing/payment service providers. Envisaged solutions are based on detachable (smart) memory modules, preferably with a secured memory and cryptographic element, having their own radio frequency interface for wireless data communications. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the presence of multiple radio frequency implementations is neither desirable nor advantageous.